Thunderstorm
by Arianna4President
Summary: " What do you want? "  " Well, I was hanging out, you know, I had to repair Rex and I left him at the shop, and when I was going home, it started raining. Since my parents are out and I forgot the keys, I thought I could stay here for a while "


**Hiiii, everyone! **

**Well, I have to admit I'm conflicted about Victorious ships: I'm okay with Tandrè and Bade, but, I kind of like Cabbie, too... I actually started writing a fanfiction about Cat and Robbie, but then I stopped because I like Tribbie way more! I'm just not brave enough to cancel the other story...XD**

**Anyway, here's my fanfiction: I hope everyone's IC, and that you like it!**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

Trina Vega snorted, sitting on the couch.

It was raining outside…no, scratch that, there was a powerful, long and annoying thunderstorm.

She was home alone, too: her parents went away, while Tori was sleeping at Cat's house.

She sighed again, and tried to switch on the TV: but, _of course_, there was no signal. She tried with the laptop, but the Internet connection didn't work.

Trina almost let out a frustrated scream, and decided to go to bed and maybe, I say _maybe_, read that book she had to read for homework. She went up the stairs, wore he pyjama, and, as she sneaked into her bed, she had to admit it was the best idea of the day.

She was ready to read the book when, suddenly, the power went off. This time, she _actually _screamed, frustrated.

" I can't belive this! " she muttered, as she put the book on the bedside table and pull up the blankets.

Ten minutes later, she was almost asleep, when the doorbell rang. Trina jolted, and looked for the light switch, before she remembered the power was off. She couldn't help but curse as the doorbell rang again. Then she took a deep breath and went off the stairs.

_Driiiiin, driiiiin!_

" Who the hell _dares_ bother me with this weather outs- Robbie? "

Before he had the time ho say _Hi!_, Trina shut the door in his face.

" Tri- Trina, please, open the door! It's freezing out here! Please! Open the- " he interrupted the sentence as he saw Trina, with an annoyed look on her face, and the door opened again.

" I just opened because I didn't want to hear you screaming all night long " she pointed out.

" O- Okay " Robbie shuttered and got in.

" Hm… Did I tell you you could come in? " asked Trina.

" Do you seriously want me to go freeze outside? " he asked in response, as he sit on the couch.

" Don't – " Trina was going to say _Don't you dare sit on the couch, you're all wet!_, but he was already comfortable, with his soaking wet head on the pillows " Ah, too late! What do you want?

" Well, I was hanging out, you know, I had to repair Rex and I left him at the shop, and when I was going home, it started raining. Since my parents are out and I forgot the keys, I thought I could stay here for a while " said Robbie hesitant, his words always less and less clear as he saw Trina's face expression.

" Well, you thought wrong " said Trina shortly, making him stand up from the couch and pushing him to the door.

" Wait, wait, wait! It's storming outside! Please, don't make me go! Trina, come on, we _love_ each other and- "

" Sorry, what did you say? " she asked, looking disgusted and forgetting to push him to the door.

Roobie took this as a good sign, because he went on " We love each other! Don't you remember that kiss we shared? "

Trina shook her head, not because she didn't remember (although she would have loved to) but because she didn't want to discuss about fake kisses with a soaking wet nerd at this hour of the night.

" Fine, fine, you can stay " she waved her hand and closed the door.

" Thanks " said Robbie, grateful " I'm a bit in a fix "

And he actually was: his hair, usually curly, were now straight and wet, he had no glasses and it seemed he just jumped in a puddle, since his chlotes were soaking.

_I have to admit_, thought Trina, _that without glasses and with straight hair he looks __**waaaay **__less nerdy than usual._

But her thought were interrupted by the same Robbie, who asked with a small voice " Can I have a shower? "

" Yeah, yeah, whatever, just make sure I'm not gonna see you naked " Weirdly, he thought didn't disgust her as she thought it would have " I'm going to bed! " she added quickly, before other stupid thought could _infect_ her mind.

Half of an hour later, Trina was almost asleep, when Robbie knocked at her door and came in, without waiting for an answer.

" Ahhhhhh! " she screamed, jolting.

" It's me, Robbie! " he whispered.

" Oh, really? I thought it was Sikowiz's grandma's ghost! " whispered Trina, sarcastic.

" Why are we whispering? " asked Robbie.

" You stared whispering first! And _why_ the hell are you wearing one of my dad's pyjamas? " asked Trina, raising her voice.

Robbie looked confused " Well, I don't know what you do, Trina, but usually people go to sleep with thier pyjama on "

" Exactly the point! " she excaimed " With _their_ pyjama on, not my dad's one! "

Robbie looked at her from the door, smiling " Well, at least it's my size! "

This time, she burst out laughing " If by your size you mean a pyjama where you had to roll up the sleeved four times, I don't know what you mean my _big_! "

" Come on, I'm _lovely_! "

Actually, with that baggy pyjama and his hair still wet, Trina had to admit he almost looked _sweet_. I said almost.

Her smiled faded as she realized what the implications of wearing a pyjama were " Wa- wait a second! You're not going to sleep here, are you? "

Robbie looked confused again " You told me I could stay "

Trina snorted " Fine, fine! Just go to the guest room, at the end of the corrior "

" Okay! " he looked a lot happier, now " G' night, Trina! "

" Yeah, good night your sister! " she muttered, before adding louder " Oh, and, Robbie? Be sure you won't tell _anyone_, and I mean _anyone_, you slept here! Only God knows what they could think! "

Robbie smiled " Sure. And thanks "

* * *

_Trina was runnig down a hill, dressed like a princess. She smiled as she saw a charming knight running in her direction. She run faster, and now they were almost touching, when..._

_CRASH! _

Trina woke up, breathing heavily. She turned around and saw Robbie, who apparently made a book fell off her bedside table, and now was picking it up.

" What. Are. You. Doing. Here. " she asked, not even putting a question mark at the end of the sentence.

" Well " Robbie looked embarrassed " I'm actually scared of sleeping all alone... you see, I usually sleep with Rex, but since he's not here... " Robbie gesticualated animatedly, pointing at Trina's bed.

" Oh, _no_! No, no, no and then no! Are freaking kidding me? I wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last man on the Earth! "

" Oh, Trina, come on, I'll be nice, and I won't touch you anywhere ("You just have to try, and you'll see" pointed out Trina), and please, please... "

After ten minutes or even more, Trina and Robbie were in Trina's bed, back against back.

" I _told_ you, we wouldn't be comfortable " she snorted.

" Because we're in the wrong position " Robbie told her " Just turn around "

" I'm not going to turn around! In that way, we'd be all twisted! "

" Do you want to sleep comfortable or not? " he asked.

" All right, all right! " she turned around, only to find out he turned around, too and that his face was two inches from hers.

" I can't sleep this way! " she complained, blushing. She _hated_ blushing.

" I know it's kind of embarrassing... " Robbie was red all over the face, too " But just sleep "

Trina put her head on one of his arms while he slowly started caressing her hair. Years later, they both asked themselves where he found the courage to do that, but it didn't matter at the moment.

Trina yawned and, before she realised, she was asleep.

* * *

The next moring, Trina woke up around half past six. She smiled as she felt a warm body against hers. Just when she remembered whom the body belonged to, she opened her eyes, slightly disgusted.

Robbie was already awake, and he slid of the bed, ready to go home.

" Hey " said Trina.

" Oh, you're awake! How did you sleep? "

" Weirdly, well. You? "

" The same " he smiled, taking his chlotes and going to get changed in the other room.

When he came back, Trina was already dressed.

" Well, thanks for everything " he said embarassd, running has hand through his hair.

" Nothing really, just make sure that no one will ever fin- " she stopped her sentence as Robbie went closer to her. He didn't dare kissing her, but he hug her quickly, leaving her confused and speechless.

" See you "

* * *

It was storming again, that evening. Robbie was home alone (his parents were at a concert) and he had no idea of what to do. He was going to bed, when...

_Driiiiiin! _

" Hey, Robbie " said a soaking wet/embarrassed Trina as he opened the door " Do you mind if I get in? "

* * *

**There was it! **

**Review, I'd love to know wat you think about it! :D**


End file.
